Silken Christmas
by Quietic
Summary: Zero closed his eyes and swore he was imagining  things… This was the first time he was going to fail a mission. Damn that red ribbon tied 'there' of all places…Part 1. KanaxZero Rated M for suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

* * *

**Penorsaurus' Note : Well hello everybody, this is a note between Hana-Yen and I; we meant to have this up _a lot _sooner but better late than never! ^ _ ^ Part 1/2. Please enjoy and review!**

**Hana-Yen's Note : This is a collab work between Emika-san and myself and we meant to submit it during Christmas but I was away because something urgent came up and we're putting the first part for now, really sorry about that. We'll put up the next part soon hopefully with some feedback beforehand. Comments/criticisms are appreciated. **

* * *

Zero was pissed. Very pissed. He gripped Bloody Rose tighter as his footsteps became more stealth, reducing as much sound as possible walking on leaf covered forest ground. _Damn it! Why did I even pick up that bloody phone!_ He silently cursed his own stupidity.

One – it was late at night, close to Christmas being the next day and he had applied for a holiday on the eve and Xmas itself but _what the heck_ was he doing _right now_ in the middle of the woods?

He grit his teeth.

Two – he was damn tired; he had barely gone to bed after he finished preparing the dessert and dishes for tomorrow's celebration…_to be woken up by a call_ and in his sleepy state picked it up without even looking at caller ID (he expected it to be Kaname). But, nope, it wasn't…

_Damn it!,_ he inwardly cursed once more.

But the main thing he was pissed off about – He wouldn't be able to greet Kaname at the door when his lover returned from his business trip…Darn, he had fixed mistletoe at the head of the bedroom door too!

He had planned everything out :

The minute Kaname reached their home, the pureblood would be greeted by a sight of strewn clothes one by one leading to the bedroom…

And he'd meet Kaname, wearing a bathrobe with nothing else underneath…

And then they'd –

Tch, now his plans were ruined! Argh!

"_Hello, Zero-kun! Sorry to disturb you, but we really need your help! Could you please come to the Association now?"_

_Zero had to hold the phone a foot away from his ear because of the way Chairman Cross, no, President Cross of the Hunter's Association was screeching into the earpiece._

_Fuck._

_Half an hour later, in crumpled clothes and a scowl which made Cross hide behind his Vice President, Yagari Toga, Zero demanded, "What's this bullshit about? I'd worked overtime this week just to get these two days leave and you're calling me in the middle of the night when I'm supposed to be RESTING?_"

"_We didn't want to, Zero. The issue is one of the main rules of the Association states that if a dangerous vampire is found in an area nearby a hunter's home, that particular hunter has to go on duty, holiday or no holiday. Hunter's Law number three," answered Yagari. Cross nodded his head eagerly in agreement._

_Zero shot his 'adopted father/ Chairman-turned President' a murderous glare and Cross hid behind Yagari once more. He couldn't disagree with his vampire sensei's words. He was a member of the H.A and had to follow the laws._

"_So where's the bloody place? Once this is done I'm taking a week's leave!"_

_BAM! The office door nearly came off its hinges. __

_There's the stupid house Sensei mentioned. _Zero used his hunter abilities to sense out the vampire he was supposed to hunt. The vampire's aura was faint, probably a Level E –_but dangerous enough to make me go on a hunting trip tonight, damn you bastard! You're as good as screwed. _

Zero neared the door. The vampire seemed to be deeper inside the house, since its aura was weak. He pushed the door lightly with his foot.

Bloody Rose clattered on the floor.

Zero's eyes dilated at the sight he saw.

There was a large Persian rug, with a dim and slow burning flame, accentuating porcelain smooth skin. Crimson eyes blazed at him while pink lips sucking on an ice cube tantalizingly, parched his throat all of a sudden.

The hunter's eyes lingeringly trailed up one muscled leg – he gulped – before his eyes landed on the satin red bow.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _Shit._

Zero pinched himself. And squeezed his eyes shut before reopening them seconds later. It was too hard to convince himself that he was seeing –

Kaname. _Kaname_ was there. Wearing _nothing_ except the bow covering –

Zero couldn't think coherently. It seemed as though his legs had turned into lead as well as _another part of the anatomy_.

"Ka-Kaname…," he finally managed to stammer out.

"Don't you want to close the door and _let us have some privacy…_?" drawled Kaname as he teasingly shifted his right leg closer to his hip. His gaze flickered to the tent building up in his lover's pants and he hid back a smile that his preparation was working beautifully. Deep down, he had been anxious if acting like this would not shock Zero. If his present actions were leaked out to the world they were in, it would seem like he was disgracing his parents' name by acting so wantonly – a far cry from the cool, detached pureblood front he showed to the public.

Zero's hand was shaky as he reached down to the ground to pick up Bloody Rose, his

eyes wearily watching Kaname's seductive gaze. Kaname's wine coloured eyes were

traveling up and down the hunters' body, as if trying to examine every nook and cranny he could still see while he was fully clothed. Lord, being away from his lover even for awhile had been miserable, to say the least…

The pureblood chuckled low in his throat and leaned forward a bit, seemingly making Zero more nervous by the second. "Well? Won't you close the door?" he repeated.

Zero slowly stood back up straight and placed his gun where it should have been, before taking a few steps back and kicking the door closed with the back of his heel; he couldn't tear his eyes off Kaname's rather conspicuous gaze.

"The door is closed." He mumbled; his throat was feeling dry and he found that a small sweat was building up on the back of his neck.

"Hm," Sighed Kaname wantonly, looking over his lover while sucking in a deep breath between his teeth.

"Why don't you come and _warm me up_, Zero? _I've been waiting…_"


	2. Part Two

**This is not actually part two to the story! **

**You can find the second part under Hana-Yen's account.**

**So either search "Hana-Yen" or "Silken Christmas part two"**

**Or go to my profile and she is under my favourite authors.**

**Thanks to all the fans!**

**~Polynox**


End file.
